


【冢不二】电车

by tangzone



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 3





	【冢不二】电车

*塚不二only，如题  
*一个短小的师生电车play  
  
不二察觉到有人在摸他的大腿。  
微微晃动的电车上人潮涌动，正巧是通勤的高峰期，刚结束网球训练课程的他被挤在看不到方向的人流包裹中，就在这时，他的大腿碰到了一只手。  
大手先是试探性地在他运动裤旁顺着电车的行动轨迹晃动，在察觉到少年并没有什么反应的时候贴到了不二的大腿外侧，然后张开手掌，挪到了不二臀部的位置，隔着布料抓住了柔软却不失弹性的一团软肉。  
不二倒吸了一口凉气，他想要转身看这个人究竟是谁，呵斥他停下动作，却被拥挤的人群推搡着将自己的臀部按向男人的手心，男人贴近他的耳边轻笑着吻了吻他的耳垂。  
少年清瘦的身体几乎被按进男人的怀里，不二向前站了站，手伸到后面试图抓住男人，男人任由他的手覆盖在自己放在他臀部的手上，另一只手沿着空荡荡的T恤底部伸了进去。那只带着薄茧的手肆意地在不二的背部游荡，爱抚着因为运动后稍微出汗而更加细腻的皮肤。  
不二的呼吸略急促了些，他抿起一向微笑着的唇，狠狠地掐了一把男人的手背，男人也惩罚性地掐了一把他的屁 股。电车到站的提示音正好盖住了不二的惊呼，他没有想到自己一个男孩子居然也会在电车上遇到这种人。  
电车到站后，下去了几个人，却挤进来更多的人。男人得寸进尺地将手伸到了不二的前面，在微微隆起的胸肌上找到了他的乳 头，轻轻地碾压揉捏着。不二的呼吸越发急促，他不知是躲避还是迎合地扭动着纤细的腰，却恰好将自己更紧密地送进男人怀里。  
男人被不二握住的那只手做出动作，他试图向下插入不二的两腿之间，但少年的身体绷得紧紧的，并不让男人如愿。  
“乖不二，自己将腿打开。”男人似有若无地叹了一口气，在不二的耳边嘱咐道。  
是他！耳旁的热气似乎熏晕了不二，他睁大了眼睛，唇间溢出不敢置信的气音：“手塚老师？”不二身后的男人正是他就读的专业中一位教授手塚国光，不二一向仰慕这位治学严谨以身作则的教授，想选修手塚教授的课程一直没抢到，他却没想到跟手塚的第一次接触居然是在这样的场景中。  
“我记得你，你一直没选修我的课，却经常来我的课堂第一排看我，”趁着不二愣神的时机，手塚抽出了手顺着他宽松的运动裤滑进他私密的部位，亲手握住那团他觊觎已久的臀肉，“你的屁 股这样翘，就是为了被我 操 干的是不是？”手塚咬着不二的耳骨，用牙齿细细碾磨着，说出不堪入耳的淫言秽语。  
不二低声喘着，毫无逻辑地反驳道：“不，我只是敬仰您。”  
“那你为什么兴奋了？”手塚放在他前胸的手向下滑动到运动短裤的隆起处，男人的手技巧性地点着不二抬起的下身，轻轻压了下去，“难道我的学生是个天生的骚 货吗？”说着，手塚拉下的不二的运动短裤，让他米白色的内 裤暴露出来，已经打湿的前段显示着少年的动情。  
“不，我不是，”不二的脸全红了，他抓住自己的衣服，“我只是喜欢你。”  
“我也喜欢你。”男人说着温柔的情话，手下却毫不留情地将内 裤剥了下来，将不二的臀部稍微抬起分开挺翘的臀肉，那皱缩的后穴接触着微凉的空气紧张地收缩起来。手塚的手指不紧不慢地滑进臀缝在后穴周围打着圈，按 摩得柔软后迅速地插 进去一个指节。  
“唔！”不二咬着唇，压抑着喉间的喘息，异物侵入的感觉让他觉得有点不舒服，他生怕自己跟手塚在公共场合被发现，低声恳求道，“老师，我们……不要在这里行不行？”  
“喊我的名字。”手塚的手指在温暖湿热的穴中抽 插地极为顺利，他动了动手指，在一处凸起按了下去。不二浑身一颤，他转头眼神涣散地看向男人，手塚及时地低下头封住了他的唇。  
唇齿交缠间，男人的舌头霸道卷住不二的小舌共舞，在他的口腔里肆意破坏。手塚的吻技好的出奇，不二被亲得晕晕乎乎，吞下两人的口水，靠进男人的怀里。这正中手塚下怀，他用风衣将不二的身子包进自己怀里，彻底束缚住看中的猎物。  
手塚离开不二的唇后，满面潮红的少年想说些什么，最终还是担心自己一开口便是不断的呻吟，只是顺从地低下了头。手塚在不二后方的扩张很快加到了三根手指，三指在不二的嫩 穴中快速地抽 插着，摩擦中带出些许粘液的水声，不时滑过那处凸起，惹得怀中少年一阵震颤。  
电车驶进了一片黑暗，手塚抽出了手指，拉开裤子拉链将硬挺的下身贴住不二的后穴，龟 头试探性在不二的穴旁打转。  
“要我进去吗？”手冢叼着不二的下唇轻声问道。不二眯着眼摇了头又点了点头，含糊地回答道：“来……我要你进来。”话音刚落，手塚就插了进去。  
不二咬着唇忍耐这一阵剧烈的疼痛，手塚心疼地亲吻着他挑起不二的性趣让不二度过这个时期。好在有之前手塚耐心的扩张，湿漉漉的后穴哆嗦着咬住手塚的阴 茎，缓慢地全部吞咽了进去。  
手塚大开大合地在不二臀间来回抽动着，将他的穴操得松软故意抽出而后更加猛烈地冲了进去，阴 茎碾压过敏感的前列腺，无情地操干着脆弱的肠道。不二被 操地浑身抽搐，眼泪挂在眼角，手塚吻去他眼泪的同时动作却没停下，不二眼前亮光一闪，最终还是尖叫着射了出来。手塚感受着不二肠道痉挛的挤压，奋力抽 插了数十下后灌满了不二的后穴。  
这样大的动静自然惹来了别人的关注，不二将头埋进手塚的肩膀里不敢抬头，手塚闷笑着拍了拍他的屁 股：“夹紧了别流出来。”随后他将不二抱起来，在下一站到来时坦然地下了车。  
  
手塚脸上潮红尚未褪去，他用尽量严肃的语气嘱咐道：“以后不要再尝试乾送来的全息游戏了。”  
“乾说是内测版让我试一下而已，”不二笑着亲亲他的唇角，他放在手塚胸前的手向下划去覆住对方裤裆处的隆起，“你明明也很兴奋。”  
手塚将这个吻加深，他按住了不二的后颈：“即使是全息影像，我也不想你被别人看见。”


End file.
